Misinterpretations
by CarbonBlack
Summary: Sister Kate stumbles on some lewd sounds as she prepares to turn in for the night. And what a surprise, The noises seem to be coming from Rosette's room. Well, hanky-panky will not be tolerated with Kate on duty! Rated T for being suggestive. Tiny ficlet.


Sister Kate was completely, totally, absolutely burnt out.  
She had had an extremely long day of going over reports, Lecturing Sisters (including several visits with Rosette), Talking with The Elder, Settling bills and finances, and what seemed like millions upon millions of other tedious tasks that were her duty to perform. Adding that on top of the fact that she'd gotten little sleep the night before, The good sister was on her last end. All she wanted to do now that lights-out was approaching, was to take a well-deserved bath and crawl into bed to hybernate until the next morning, when she would have to start over again.

Kate sighed wearilly as she walked down the hall in the dormitory. She was delivering a few bits of mail to some of the girls, as she usually does when they recieve letters every so often from their friends and familly. Normally she would have gotten this done early in the afternoon, leaving the envelopes on the girls' beds to find later, but with all that she'd had to do today, she hadn't found the time. Hopefully there wasn't anything too terribly important in them.

She flipped through the envelopes in her hands, checking to see which rooms she'd need to head to, when her thoughts were interrupted by a sort of sound she hadn't heard in _quite_ a long time. She was stopped dead in her tracks, hoping that her fatigue was just loosening the screws in her head.

After a moment's pause where she was, sure enough, she heard the sound again. Straining her ears, Sister Kate quietly stepped down the hall until she came upon what she suspected was the source of the odd sounds. She wasn't entierly surprised to have found herself at the door of Rosette's room. Truely, the girl seemed to cause as much trouble as she could, but if Kate's suspicion on this particular occurance didn't get proven wrong, the girl would be in some **serious** trouble this time around.  
She pressed her ear to the door.  
The somewhat muffled sounds came to her nearly at once, and her face dawned an expression of horror.

"_Rosette_," Stressed the voice of the little demon from the other side of the door, "You _have_ to keep it down.."  
"Ah I'm _trying_ to.. " Was the blonde's gasped responce.  
"You have to try harder then! If you wake someone-"  
" _**Ahnn**_.. Chrono! " The girl cut him off, the desperate edge in her voice almost causing a blush to rise to Kate's cheeks.  
"Shhh... If you want me to do this you've GOT to keep your voice down."  
"Please- _Nnnn_...I need you to-"  
"Then _hush_,"  
A harsh gasp fallowed by a series of small whimpers was the girl's only retort.  
"I know," The boy's tone fell from slightly agitated into something very tender, "The bad part's over though, it'll be jake in just a second."  
"But it hurts!"  
"...Would you like me to kiss it better?", The smile he wore could be heard in his voice.  
"Kiss it better?- Ah!- Chrono! Get your mouth away from there!"

That was all Sister Kate could take.  
At the risk of seeing something she'd really rather not, Kate threw the door open violently, her voice ringing out into the dorm area:  
"_**SIS.TER.ROSE.ETTE!**_ **What** in the name of _**GOD**_, do you think you're-"

The Sister stopped herself mid sentance.

Before her, on Rosette's floor, sat the pair of stunned exorsicts, frozen in place by shock. There was a small dish on the bedside table containing a chunck of metal that looked to be a bullet, along with an exceedingly long pair of tweezers, a needle, and a length of what she assumed was thread. Piled next to them was a small heap of bloodied cloths, and Chrono, who was leaning over Rosette's lap with his face a few inches from a freshly stitched wound in the girl's lower theigh, was holding bandages in his hands.

Kate assessed the situation quickly, then let out a great sigh of relief.  
The elder sister cleared her throat, regaining her composure.  
"Well then," She broke the silence, much more calm but still highly irritated, "My office, The both of you, First thing tomorrow morning. You have some explaining to do."

And with that, Kate left, closing the door behind her. Upon re-entering the hallway, a multitude of doors where other girls in the dormitory had peaked out, made curious by Sister Kate's screaming, Were quickly closed as if they'd known nothing about the racket in the first place.

The two left in the room slowly shook themselfs from their surprise and re-gathered their wits.

"Applesauce, What was that all about?" The blonde girl asked as her partner began wrapping the gauze around her leg.  
"I told you that you had to be quiet." Chrono replied simply with a small chuckle.  
"There's no way she heard me all the way in her office! I wasn't being that loud!"  
"She didn't come in here because of the volume, Rosette, she came in here because of why she thought you were making noise in the first place."

The girl paused for a moment, considering this statement, before it dawned on her.  
"Ah, Geez! Sister Kate's a _**pervert**_!", She cried before the both of them fell into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Just a little humor. p I've spent all day contemplating on writing some 'adult' CC fanfiction, but when this idea dropped on me out of nowhere, I decided to roll with it. Not very original in concept, but you know. just a bit of fun. Hope you like it, and if you have the chance, I'd love reviews even though it's just a ficlet. 3


End file.
